


Ангелы в спандексе

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: АУ, в котором Саймон Льюис - Человек-Паук, а Джейс - парень со странным оружием.





	Ангелы в спандексе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санту 2019 на дайри.ру

Про Нью-Йорк спето десяток песен, написана пара сотен литературных произведений и снято такое количество фильмов, что от одной цифры становится немного жутко. Потому что ты просто не пересмотришь их все, даже если целенаправленно будешь тратить на это двадцать четыре часа своей жизни семь дней в неделю ближайшие лет тридцать. А то и пятьдесят. В общем, жизнь определенно закончится раньше, чем этот безумный список. Потому что тебя убьет твоя мама.

\- Саймон Льюис! – мама пыталась сохранять спокойствие, но бешено колотящаяся венка у правого виска выдавала ее с потрохами. – Где ты шлялся всю ночь?

И можно было бы, конечно, промолчать, но мама уже зашла в комнату, а значит игнорировать – не выход.

\- Я работал, мам, - спустя долгое мгновение выдавил из себя Саймон, едва оторвав голову от подушки.

\- Работал? Работал! Ты пропустил ужин с бабушкой Софи!

\- Мы ужинаем с бабушкой Софи каждый четверг, - вяло парировал он, сонно потянувшись. – Один раз ничего не решит!

\- Саймон Льюис! – это походило на писк, а значит его вот-вот начнут колошматить полотенцем. – Ты не смеешь пропускать семейные ужины!

\- Мам, - Саймон все-таки заставил себя сесть на кровати, устало потирая лицо. Одеяло, упавшее на колени, очень удачно скрыло темный, почти черный синяк, расползшийся по правому бедру. – Ты же знаешь, эта стажировка в Старк Индастриз – просто мечта, мне повезло, что меня заметили… - его смартфон, лежавший на тумбочке, коротко завибрировал, и на экране высветилось входящее сообщение. Саймон потянулся, одним движением снял блокировку, замер, вникая в написанное, а затем подорвался с места, настойчиво подпихивая мать к двери. – И я, кажется, вот-вот потеряю эту стажировку, если не выйду из дома сейчас же!

\- Что? Саймон! – возмущенно воскликнула мама.

\- Прости, мам, - он наскоро натянул джинсы и футболку, накинул куртку и, подхватив рюкзак, в недрах которого пряталось нечто ярко-красное, ринулся к двери, - я обещаю, что буду предупреждать тебя, если задерживаюсь, - чтобы обуть порядком растоптанные кеды, у Саймона ушла секунда, - и постараюсь не пропускать семейные ужины.

\- Особенно с бабушкой Софи, - не растерялась мама, почувствовав, что сейчас сын готов пообещать что угодно.

\- Особенно с бабушкой Софи, - повторил он, быстро чмокнув ее в щеку. – Я побежал, буду поздно, у меня еще сегодня допоздна репетиция с группой для субботнего концерта, люблю тебя!

\- И я тебя люблю!

***

Так вот. Нью-Йорк.

Наверно, будет звучать немного глупо, но Саймон всегда испытывал тайное ликование от того, что только ему было доступно невероятное: вид на город с высоты птичьего полета. Он знал, как выглядит Таймс Сквер со шпиля Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг. Как сверкает в огнях Статуя Свободы. Как темным пятном в ночном сиянии города шумят листвой деревья Центрального парка. Как золотистой змеей струится через пролив Бруклинский мост.

Надевая костюм, Саймон ликовал от предвкушения. Лицо скрылось под маской – и он стал не простым пареньком из Квинс, а Человеком-Пауком. Он - сосед, друг, помощник, который однажды – возможно – сможет сделать нечто большее.

\- Добрый вечер, Саймон, - приветственно замигал интерфейс костюма.

\- Здравствуй, Клэри, - поздоровался он с ИИ, пролетая над заполненными пробками улицами. – Что нового?

\- Департамент полиции города получил вашу «посылку», - с немного непривычным для искусственного разума сарказмом протянула та. – Шеф полиции выразил вам благодарность в своей речи для прессы. Проиграть запись?

Саймон улыбнулся, но торопливо покачал головой:

\- Нет, не нужно. Чем займемся сегодня?

\- В трех кварталах от вас какой-то наглец украл сумку у почтенной дамы. - Клэри мгновенно вывела на дисплей вероятные маршруты погони, красным отметив путь грабителя.

\- Давай остановим мерзавца.

Пойманного грабителя сменила бабушка, которая отчаялась снять с дерева любимого кота, следом Саймону попалась пара неудачливых воришек велосипедов. Серьезно, этим подросткам пора перестать так делать, он же все равно их остановит. И так одно мелкое дело за другим, пока мышцы не начали гудеть от усталости, а по лбу не потек пот. Приземлившись на крышу какого-то пафосного отеля, чей фасад украшали горгульи, Саймон глубоко вздохнул и свесил ноги с парапета, наслаждаясь видом города, уже утонувшего в ночной темноте.

\- Неплохо потрудились, Клэри, что скажешь? – было приятно обрести собеседника в лице этой несуществующей девушки.

\- Вполне.

\- Хэй, отсюда видно башню Мстителей! – Саймон усмехнулся при виде сияющей буквы «А», продолжавшей украшать здание даже после того, как мистер Старк перевел базу за город.

\- Башня Мстителей – одно из самых высоких и самых хорошо освещенных зданий города, - отозвалась Клэри, приблизив изображение башни. – Ее видно практически со всех возвышенных точек города.

\- Зануда, - усмехнулся он, покачав головой.

\- Хам! – в тон отозвалась та. – Саймон, до репетиции твоей группы осталось менее получаса, если ты собираешься на нее успеть.

\- Вот черт. А если перенести?

\- Ты менял время уже трижды, - невозмутимо напомнила ИИ.

\- Да, некрасиво получится, - согласился Саймон, поднимаясь на ноги и выпуская паутину. – Что ж, тогда найди мне местечко, чтобы переодеться.

\- Прокладываю маршрут.

На дисплее снова всплыла карта города.

\- Просто скажи, когда повернуть… - внезапный удар заставил Саймона выпустить паутину из рук и полететь вниз.

\- Саймон, ты падаешь! – тон Клэри ничуть не изменился.

\- Я заметил! – воскликнул он, быстро выпуская новые нити паутины, чтобы остановить падение.

Приземлившись на крыше офисного здания, он обернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ответ на прозаичный вопрос: «Что случилось?» нашелся мгновенно. Жилой дом чуть в стороне от улицы, где пролегал его маршрут, горел. Половина верхнего этажа отсутствовала, явно снесенная взрывом, волна от которого и отбросила Саймона в сторону. Этажи ниже полыхали, слышались крики людей, а сирена пожарников гудела где-то вдали.

\- Клэри, что случилось?

\- Пытаюсь понять, Саймон.

\- Выясни, нужна ли кому-нибудь помощь! – наплевав на осторожность, он уже летел к исковерканному разрушениями зданию.

Он влетел внутрь через разбитое окно и тут же оказался окружен языками пламени, планомерно пожиравшего здание. Клэри все еще проводила анализ данных, так что Саймон бросился обследовать одну комнату за другой в поисках пострадавших, но помещения были на удивление пусты. Едкий дым и гарь пробивались даже сквозь снабженную фильтрами маску, так что вскоре он начал кашлять, борясь с абсурдным желанием стянуть костюм с головы, что наверняка усугубило бы ситуацию.

\- Клэри! – он выбрался на площадку, до которой огонь еще не добрался, и закашлял с новой силой. – Поторопись!

\- Я как раз закончила, - тут же отозвалась ИИ. – В здании нет признаков жизни, кроме тебя, Саймон, но несколько человек медленно движутся по крыше пристройки с восточной стороны здания. Вероятно, как минимум один из них ранен.

\- Ясно! – Саймон выбрался наружу, с удовольствием вдыхая свежий воздух, перебивший неприятный привкус сажи во рту, и ринулся в сторону потенциально раненых.

Он заметил их не сразу – темные фигуры как будто терялись во мраке лишенного фонарей переулка. Четверо. Прямо на глазах Саймона один из них побежал вперед и исчез за углом, пока двое других медленно тащили третьего, явно пребывавшего без сознания. Стоило Саймону приземлиться, один из незнакомцев обернулся. Это был блондин, с длинной челкой, падавшей на лицо, расчерченное цепью мелких царапин. Он был затянут в черную кожу, словно рокер, и, будто этого было недостаточно, чтобы быть странным, держал в руке меч с непонятными знаками вроде рун на лезвии.

\- Помощь не нужна? – в ответ на невинный вопрос Саймона клинок взлетел, и острый конец едва не уперся ему в кадык.

\- Лучше и дальше гоняй своих карманников, паукообразное, - зло отозвался блондин, сверкая глазами.

\- Как грубо, - в один голос отозвались Саймон и Клэри.

Но меч никуда не исчез.

\- Я могу помочь, - попытался Саймон еще раз.

\- Джейс! – окликнула парня темноволосая, очень симпатичная девушка, которой приходилось в одиночку тащить пребывающего без сознания молодого мужчину в два раза выше нее. – Нам пора.

\- Не лезь, куда не просят, - бросил он Саймону и ринулся девушке на подмогу.

Спустя пару мгновений они скрылись за поворотом, но стоило Саймону пойти следом – улица оказалась пуста, как будто никого и не было.

\- Это было странно, - пробормотал Саймон.

\- Очень, - согласилась с ним Клэри.

***

Конечно же, на следующий день все новостные каналы обсасывали взрыв в центре города, обсуждая вероятные причины и выискивая виновных. Нашлись и свидетели того, как Саймон – то есть Человек-Паук – вошел и вышел из здания. Конечно, тут же появились эксперты, посчитавшие, что все произошедшее – результат его деятельности, из-за чего разговоры о супергероях, безнаказанно разрушающих город, вспыхнули с новой силой.

\- Дерьмо, - Саймон скривился, когда очередной сторонник заковийских соглашений принялся потрясать кулаком, доказывая свою правоту оппоненту.

Занятия в колледже уже закончились, и он с удовольствием устроился на одной из крыш, чтобы прикончить купленный чуть раньше хот-дог.

\- Не расстраивайся, - попыталась в меру своих возможностей успокоить его Клэри.

\- Я ведь даже не знаю, что произошло, а они уже решили повесить все это на меня! – он взмахнул руками, из-за чего капли кетчупа тут же осели на коленях. – Еще и костюм испачкал!

\- Входящий звонок от Тони Старка.

\- Что? Принять, в смысле, конечно, в смысле, привет, мистер Старк! – лицо Тони уже высветилось на экране. – С костюмом все в порядке!

\- Очень рад это слышать, мистер Льюис, - с неизменной ухмылкой отозвался тот. – Как у тебя дела? Порядок?

\- Конечно. Полный порядок. Что у меня может случиться? Карманники, коты, сумочки… - Саймон ничего не мог поделать с абсурдной мыслью: «Я разговариваю с Тони-мать-его-Старком», несмотря на то, что спокойно общался с последним почти полтора года. – А что нового у вас? Как новая база?

\- Отлично, отлично. Тебе стоит как-нибудь заехать. Потренироваться с ребятами, - в тон ему отозвался Старк, а потом со вздохом уточнил: - Саймон, это же не ты взорвал то здание?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил тот. – Это правда, мистер Старк, клянусь, я просто пролетал мимо, когда это случилось, и просто проверил, есть ли пострадавшие, но там никого не было.

\- Никого? – не сводя с него грозного взгляда, уточнил Старк.

\- Никого, - повторил Саймон, решив, что ничего страшного не случится, если он ничего не скажет о группе странных незнакомцев. – А что?

\- Это дело привлекло внимание. Слишком много неясностей, - Тони устало потер переносицу. – Я тебе прошу: не лезь. А если уже залез, то вытаскивай свою голову из этой помойки и лучше проведи вечер с мамой. Кстати, как она?

\- Супер. Грозилась намылить мне шею, если я пропущу еще один семейный ужин.

\- Маму надо слушать, мистер Льюис, - с улыбкой заметил Старк.

\- Вы же не слушали!

\- И я не лучший пример, Саймон. Мы договорились?

\- Да, конечно, - он так активно кивал, что едва не свалился с крыши вниз.

\- Ну вот и чудно. А теперь мне пора! Пока, - махнув рукой, Старк завершил вызов.

\- Ты соврал. - Клэри источала недовольство, даже несмотря на ограниченность собственных возможностей.

\- Я не соврал, - тут же поправил ее Саймон, откусывая кусок от остывшего хот-дога. – Я умолчал.

\- Есть разница?

\- Безусловно, - он торопливо доел и облизал пальцы. – Упоминание четырех неизвестных ничем не помогут. Неизвестных же?

\- Я проверила доступные изображения по всем базам, - Клэри вывела на дисплей лица Джейса и той девушки, а так же сгорбленную фигуру раненого и размытое фото четвертого незнакомца. – Но не нашла никакой информации.

\- Спецслужбы?

\- Их я провела в первую очередь, - пояснила ИИ.

\- А меч? Ты попробовала найти эти знаки? – с каждым отрицательным ответом Саймон расстраивался все больше.

\- Я провожу анализ. Ни одного полного совпадения.

Саймон глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая наиболее четкую фотографию – того блондина, Джейса.

\- Кто же ты такой?

***

Несколько дней безуспешных поисков привели к результату, прежде Саймоном невиданому: ноль. Клэри прошерстила все доступные человечеству базы – а благодаря Старку ей были доступны абсолютно все, - пару дней наблюдала за камерами по всему Нью-Йорку, даже проверила сканы старых газет – ничего. Ни тени, ни образа, ни намека на таинственных незнакомцев.

Так что Саймон махнул рукой. Серьезно, в его жизни хватало проблем: колледж, мама, группа, вернее, уже бывшая группа, потому что его друзья послали его к черту после очередного опоздания. И конечно, тот факт, что по вечерам он надевал маску и летал по улицам при помощи синтезированной паутины, быт никак не облегчал. Так что всякие незнакомцы – пускай и симпатичные – шли лесом. Саймон от этого нисколечко не терял.

Только вот вселенная считала иначе.

Это был самый обычный вечер. Он направлялся домой, подумывая заглянуть в бар. Майя – барменша, с которой его долгое время связывал исключительно ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, - вроде бы упоминала, что у них периодически играла живая музыка и можно было бы попробовать выступать соло, раз его товарищи оказались столь непостоянными. Так вот. До отчего дома оставалось квартала два, когда он заметил странно знакомую фигуру внизу, в одном из переулков.

Тот же самый парень – Джейс, все также облаченный в черное, неторопливо шел по переулку, и Саймон просто не смог заставить себя уйти.

\- Эй, блондинка! – крикнул он, повиснув на стене здания позади парня.

Тот медленно обернулся, быстро нашел его взглядом и зло сощурился:

\- Думаешь, это смешно?

\- Не было, пока ты не обернулся, - парировал Саймон и тут же добавил шепотом. – Клэри, сними его максимально крупно.

\- Конечно, Саймон, - легко отозвалась ИИ.

\- Один – один, - фыркнул Джейс. – А теперь я пойду.

\- Эй, Джейс! – снова окликнул его Саймон, спрыгивая на землю. – Кто ты такой?

В ответ тот покачал головой, что-то прошипев себе под нос.

\- Не твое дело, - он подошел ближе, и Саймон тут же завис, заметив, что глаза парня отличались совершенно удивительным цветом.

\- Гетерохромия, - Клэри, будто прочитав его мысли, тут же отметила уникальность незнакомца. – Татуировки.

Стоило ей это произнести, Саймон заметил и их – черные линии выглядывали из-под ворота куртки и закатанных рукавов. Беспорядочные на первый взгляд, они явно также являлись символами вроде тех, что украшали клинок парня, увиденный Саймоном прежде.

\- Это мой город. А ты с друзьями устроил взрыв.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - огрызнулся Джейс, и Саймон невольно залюбовался – тот умудрялся выглядеть хорошо даже в гневе. Сам Льюис обычно походил на весьма агрессивную болонку.

\- Тогда расскажи мне!

Джейс усмехнулся и покачал головой:

\- Я не в праве это делать. Извини.

\- За что? – не понял его Саймон.

\- За это, - резкий взмах – и его кулак встретился с лицом Саймона, опрокидывая того на землю.

Сенсоры Клэри истерически запищали, отмечая и резкую смену положения, и силу удара, вышибившего из него дух, и короткую потерю ориентации.

\- Саймон?! Саймон?! – в тоне ИИ скользила фантомная тревога.

\- Я в порядке, Клэри, - простонал Саймон, со стоном открывая и закрывая глаза. Перед глазами все тряслось и скользило.

\- По моим данным, - по дисплею, казавшемуся теперь слишком ярким, заскользили графики, таблицы и немного запутанные вычисления, - тебя только что сбил поезд.

Все, что Саймон смог выдать в ответ, - короткий болезненный стон.

***

\- Это же надо! – мама размахивала руками, будто надеясь выплеснуть свою злость в атмосферу. Или взлететь. Как минимум. – Подраться из-за какого-то проекта! Это просто не видано!

\- Это здоровая конкуренция, мам, - пробурчал Саймон, с удовольствием прикладывая лед к все еще гудящей голове.

\- Здоровая? Я так не думаю! У тебя синяк на пол лица, Саймон! – продолжала кричать та.

\- Пустяки, он быстро сойдет, ты же знаешь: на мне все быстро заживает, - снова попытался успокоить обеспокоенную родительницу тот, про себя благодаря ускоренную регенерацию, не раз спасавшую его от расспросов.

\- Как его зовут? Я позвоню его родителям!

\- Ради бога, мама, ты его не знаешь, это во-первых. А во-вторых, я уже не маленький мальчик, сам разберусь, - Саймон резко вскинул голову и тут же пожалел о своем поспешном решении – боль эхом прокатилась по затылку.

Мама ласково растрепала его волосы.

\- Очень болит?

\- Уже нет, - пробурчал он в ответ.

\- Я сварю тебе какао, - улыбнувшись, она скрылась на кухне.

\- Ну хоть что-то хорошее.

***

Саймон не ожидал встретить Джейса снова. Серьезно, какие шансы встретить кого-то в многомиллионном городе вроде Нью-Йорка? Он был готов поспорить, что мизерные, вероятно даже граничащие с невозможным. И все же это случилось.

Он только-только разобрался с парой грабителей, вздумавших выпотрошить несколько банкоматов, и уже собирался уходить, когда услышал звуки, даже издалека походившие на череду ударов. Свернув за угол, он на мгновение замер, оценивая ситуацию. Несколько рослых мужчин, которые наверняка возвышались бы над

нападали на некого парня в темном, в котором чуть погодя, он распознал Джейса.

Не вмешиваться было выше его сил.

Минутное дело. Прыжок – паутина – удар – прыжок – паутина – паутина – паутина. Когда он вновь приземлился, нападавшие – а их оказалось пятеро – были туго укутаны в плотные коконы вдоль каменных стен переулка, а Джейс оглядывался по сторонам.

\- Какого черта?

\- Всегда пожалуйста! – проигнорировав проклятье, отозвался Саймон.

\- Какого ангела ради ты лезешь, куда тебя не просят? – Джейс тяжело дышал, из рассеченной брови текла кровь, и Саймон поймал себя на абсурдном желании ткнуть в эту ранку пальцем, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

\- Я тебе помог, - отказывался извиняться за совершенное Саймон. – Мог бы сказать «спасибо» для начала! Но как я мог забыть, ты же не знаешь это слово! Размахивать кулаками куда удобнее.

Джейс чуть растерял былой пыл, но признавать свою неправоту явно не собирался:

\- Иначе бы ты не отстал!

\- И сейчас не отстану!

В ответ на этот Джейс вдруг улыбнулся, а Саймон поймал себя на том, что также беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Тогда они просто разошлись в разные стороны. Саймон, выпустив паутину, полетел в одну, а Джейс неторопливо ушел пешком, но стоило Льюису обернуться – того уже не было. Долбанный фокусник. И хотя часть его сгорала от любопытства и желания выяснить: Джейс – один из парней, Защитников? Или же он – суперагент, вроде мисс Романофф? Или наемник с супер силой? А может он – Нелюдь? Вариантов были сотни, один причудливей другого, Саймон метался между ними, не рискуя выбрать что-то одно, а все попытки Клэри вычислить закономерность давали сбой.

\- Возможно, ты должен просто спросить, Саймон? – предложила она в конце концов во время их ежедневного пролета по Нью-Йорку.

Город накрыло шапкой первого снега. Пушистые сугробы в очередной раз парализовали улицы – километровые пробки протянулись извилистыми лентами горящих фар. Ребятня радостно лепила снеговиков и неустойчивые снежные крепости и обстреливала друг друга снежками, внося еще больший хаос в жизнь нью-йоркцев.

\- Какова статистическая вероятность нашей новой встречи? – вместо ответа поинтересовался у ИИ Саймон.

\- Статистически такое событие невозможно, - мгновенно отозвалась та.

\- Что ж, тогда я вряд ли смогу узнать правду, верно?

\- Ты прав, - отозвалась Клэри, запуская очередной анализ. – Возможно, я должна выявить закономерность в местах ваших встреч.

\- Клэри, тебе стоит остановиться, - весело заметил Саймон, сворачивая с заполненной автомобилями улицы в менее заполненные переулки, чтобы срезать дорогу к дому. – Еще чуть больше энтузиазма, и я решу, что ты влюбилась.

\- К сожалению, данная эмоция мне не доступна, - тут же заметила та, - в отличие от тебя.

Саймон предпочел промолчать, тем более что уже несколько минут его не покидало странное предчувствие, как будто за ним наблюдали. Он снова огляделся по сторонам, но его встретила тишина узких улочек на задворках города.

\- Клэри, просканируй: нет ли чего-то подозрительного поблизости?

\- Есть какие-то подозрения?

\- Ничего особенного, - торопливо добавил он. – Просто предчувствие.

\- Мои сканеры не видят ничего необычного, Саймон.

\- Уверена?

\- Твоя паранойя просто нечто.

\- Это не паранойя, - упрямо возразил Саймон, спрыгивая на землю. – Простая предосторожность.

\- Как скажешь.

Именно в это мгновение по позвоночнику Саймона пронеслась волна острого, колющего тепла, а в затылок будто сдавило невидимыми руками. Он обернулся – и вовремя, ведь на него неслось нечто с зубами и клыками.

\- Какого черта? – он отпрыгнул в сторону, тут же выпуская паутину, чтобы связать образину по ее многочисленным рукам и ногам. – Клэри, ты это видишь?

\- Сейчас да, - отозвался ИИ.

\- Странно, что только сейчас! – простонал Саймон, когда нити паутины выскользнули из его рук, стоило монстру рвануться. – Есть идеи как с ним… с ней… в общем, с этим справиться?

\- Оно похоже на птичку.

\- Птичку? Птичку?! – Саймон облетел чудище и попытался напасть со спины, но то мгновенно обернулось и с жутким клокочущим звуком ринулось на него.

Нет, что-то от птичьих в этом создании действительно было. Несуразная треугольная голова с чередой мелкий впадин в месте, где стоило бы предполагать глаза, переходила в массивное, но костлявое туловище с крыльями, делавшими его похожим на птеродактиля. Вторая пара лап заканчивалась длинными, острыми когтями, сверкавшими в опасной близости от Саймона, а в пасти – стоило твари ее открыть – можно было разглядеть ряды клыков, как будто у акулы.

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на птичку, с которой ты это сравнила!

\- Не придирайся к словам! – парировала Клэри. – Осторожно!

Взмахнув крылом, существо сбило Саймона с ног – он пролетел через переулок и с размаху приложился о каменную кладку. Многострадальная голова, которой вечно доставалось, протестующе застонала от удара. Перед глазами все тряслось и плыло, но Саймон, встряхнувшись, вновь ринулся в бой.

Будто раззадоренное сражением, создание застрекотало, когда он попытался его ударить, и бешено начало вращать острыми как лезвиями когтями, пока не задело Саймона по ноге, разодрав высокопрочный костюм, будто бумагу и пустив кровь. Несмотря на слепоту, оно тут же почувствовало запах металла и стало активнее наседать на Саймона, щелкая опасными челюстями. Ему пришлось изрядно покрутиться, чтобы ускользнуть от смертоносных когтей,

и частично ограничить подвижность твари, спеленав ее конечности паутиной.

\- Неплохо.

\- Заткнись, Клэри, - раздраженно бросил ИИ Саймон. Нога болела. От раны расползался огонь, как будто ту прижигали каленым железом. Конечность казалась опухшей, онемевшей и куда менее подвижной, чем обычно. – Она слишком шустрая для такой громадины.

\- Я могу вызвать поддержку, - на дисплее тут же высветилось имя Тони Старка.

\- Нет, - на мгновение задумавшись, решил Саймон. – Я…

\- Изабель, я его нашел! – донесся знакомый до боли голос.

Из-за спины твари Саймон разглядел Джейса, бежавшего к ним со всех ног, на ходу обнажая меч. И хотя оружие явно было то же самое, что Саймон видел прежде, сейчас его лезвие светилось приятным белым светом.

\- Джейс! – радостно воскликнул он, на мгновение отвлекшись.

\- Осторожно! – вместо приветствия закричал тот.

Боль пронзила плечо Саймона – воспользовавшись его заминкой, монстр рванулся вперед и все-таки вонзил клыки в его тело. Сигнальные системы Клэри будто сошли с ума, мигая всеми цветами радуги, тело обмякло, будто превратившись в вату, боль от раны на ноге разлилась с новой силой – а уже в следующее мгновение Саймон оказался на земле.

Пульс бился в ушах, сознание медленно ускользало, несмотря на запущенный Клэри протокол сердечно-легочной реанимации, но все-таки последним, что Саймон увидел, было то, как тело чудовища превратилось в темную жижу, стоило Джейсу вонзить меч поглубже в его плоть.

***

\- Разве у тебя нет других дел? – чей-то голос доносился до Саймона, словно сквозь толстый слой ваты.

\- Нет. Алек сказал, что разберется, - звонко отозвалась девушка. – А я решила посмотреть на твоего парня.

\- Он не мой парень! – тут же возмутился первый человек, в котором, чуть позже, Саймон распознал Джейса.

\- Учитывая, как много ты о нем говоришь: и о красивом голосе, и о предполагаемой гибкости, и о его…

\- Изабель!! – негодуя, воскликнул Джейс, и Саймон не удержался от мысленного смешка: значит, думал о нем, да?

\- И я тебя понимаю. Он – красавчик.

Красавчик?

Руки Саймона взметнулись вверх и тут же коснулись лица и волос. Маски не было. Как и приветствующего его пробуждение голоса Клэри. Как и остального костюма в целом. И Саймон резко сел, распахивая глаза.

\- Эй, эй, эй! Полегче парень! Ты сдерешь повязки! – тут же воскликнула темноволосая девушка.

На ней было надето крайне консервативное черное платье, удивительным образом делавшее точеную фигуру еще сексуальней. Темные волосы оттеняла ярко-алая помада, а карие глаза блестели, как два ярких огонька. А вот стоявший рядом Джейс – в неизменно черном облачении – казался до крайности раздраженным.

\- Где мой костюм? – воскликнул Саймон, в панике оглядываясь по сторонам. – Где я? Кто вы такие, черт побери?

\- Твои тряпки в тумбочке, - отозвался Джейс. – Спандекс нас мало интересует.

\- Фу, Джейс, нельзя быть таким грубым, - девушка пихнула его в плечо и шагнула ближе, сверкая улыбкой. – Привет, я – Изабель, сводная сестра этого неблагодарного блондина, тайно вздыхающего по тебе…

\- Хэй!

\- Тайно вздыхающего? – не сдержал смешка Саймон, хотя смущение Джейса от него не укрылось. – Кто бы мог подумать?

\- Он хорошо шифруется, - добавила Изабель. – Мы сняли костюм, чтобы наши… эм… врачи могли осмотреть рану и вылечить тебя. Раны от демонов обычно плохо заживают на примитивных, удивительно, что ты еще и драться пытался, что…

\- Стой, стой, стой! – Саймон убедился, что костюм в полном порядке, ощупал плечо, обтянутое бинтами, и пытался незаметно осмотреться в поисках выхода. – Демонов? Так эта образина?..

\- Да, - кратко ответил Джейс, перебив уже открывшую рот Изабель. – И я думал, что мы не будем ему это говорить.

\- Да брось, он – такой же, как мы…

\- Нет, он не такой же.

По комнате будто пробежал холодок, а Изабель резко замолчала, проглотив все, что намеревалась высказать прежде.

\- Похоже, мне здесь не рады, так что будет лучше, если покину это место… где бы мы не были, - взгляд Саймона упал на разноцветные витрины. – Хотя это похоже на церковь.

\- Да, будет лучше, если ты уйдешь, - согласился Джейс. – Я тебя выведу.

\- Договорились, - Саймон поднялся на ноги и обнаружил, что на нем нет ничего, кроме простых спортивных брюк. – Но мне понадобиться рубашка.

\- Жаль. Мне нравился вид, - заметила Изабель, передавая ему толстовку, лежавшую на соседней койке, а потом перевела взгляд на Джейса. – И не только мне.

\- Иззи, - снова одернул ее Джейс.

\- Ладно, ладно, я молчу! – девушка улыбнулась Саймону. – Было приятно познакомиться. И не переживай по поводу маски. Твоя тайна в безопасности.

\- Поверю на слово.

***

Это действительно была церковь. Крышу здания, куда Саймона вывел Джейс, украшали характерные готичные шпили, но как он не пытался найти это здание после инцидента – у него не получалось. Следуя указаниям Клэри, которая была несказанно рада – насколько может быть рад искусственный интеллект, - что он в порядке, Саймон побывал во всех похожих церквях Нью-Йорка, но ничего не нашел.

После укуса демона – Саймон все еще пытался осознать, что последние существовали, - остался лишь тонкий лунообразный шрам, почти незаметный

на его бледной коже, а вот голова гудела еще несколько дней. Правда, не от сотрясения мозга, которое, впрочем, тоже имело место, а от нагоняя матери, девять пропущенных звонков от которой Саймон обнаружил, проверив телефон.

А потом жизнь снова стала нормальной. Насколько она могла стать нормальной. Кошки, старушки, карманники, изредка грабители. А если Саймону порой во снах и являлись светящиеся гетерохромией глаза и чуть встрепанная светлая челка – он никому в этом не признавался. Себе в том числе.

Тем страннее было встретить Джейса случайно, просто стоявшим на крыше здания и смотревшим на город. Не в пылу битвы, не в темном переулке, без меча в руке. Так что Саймон не сомневался ни секунды и просто приземлился рядом.

\- А я уже думал, что никогда уже тебя не увижу, - вместо приветствия заметил Джейс, не переводя на него.

\- Тебя бы это расстроило? – уточнил Саймон.

\- Начинаю анализ черт лица, - доложила Клэри, на что Саймон раздраженно шикнул и стянул маску.

\- Возможно, - отозвался Джейс, чуть покосившись на черную фигурку на его груди. – Почему паук, кстати?

\- Это казалось логичным.

Саймон встал рядом с ним и восхищенно вздохнул: Нью-Йорк медленно погружался во тьму. Вдалеке за темными громадами высоток еще розовели последние отблески заката, а в домах и на улицах медленно, один за одним, стали загораться огни.

\- Значит, у меня красивый голос? – Саймон припомнил разговор Джейса с Изабель в момент его пробуждения.

\- Я убью Иззи, - вместо ответа выдохнул Джейс, покачав головой.

\- Сестры, - понимающе хмыкнул Саймон. – Они созданы исключительно, чтобы превращать твою жизнь в ад.

\- Младшая сестра? – уточнил Джейс.

\- Старшая. И то, что мы – евреи, лишь усугубляет ситуацию.

Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой, насмехаясь над ситуацией, а потом вдруг повернулся к Саймону лицом:

\- У тебя действительно красивый голос, - в тоне Джейса сквозила легкая хрипотца, будто у него резко пересохло в горле, от чего его слова показались Саймону некой интимной тайной.

По телу пробежала дрожь, а от мягкой улыбки на губах Джейса теплело в груди и тряслись ноги.

\- Я – Саймон, - наконец решившись, представился он. – И я – Человек-Паук.

\- Что ж, Саймон, - будто пробуя его имя на вкус, проговорил Джейс. – Здесь неподалеку есть неплохой бар. Что скажешь?

\- Я бы пропустил стаканчик, - пожав плечами, ответил тот. – Но мне нужно сменить костюм.

\- Это будет большой потерей, - Джейс медленно окинул его взглядом. – Но я смогу с этим жить.


End file.
